


significant events in the life of

by gathers_no_moss



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, but fluffy, mentions of blood and bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gathers_no_moss/pseuds/gathers_no_moss
Summary: Prompt: “At least you weren’t stabbed, because, uh, hello, I am bleeding.
Relationships: Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	significant events in the life of

**Author's Note:**

> Title change

Eve eased her mud splattered shirt the rest of the way off. The bottom three buttons were missing and blood teased the frayed edges of the cuffs.

Mummies were the worst.

She shrugged and sighed and tossed the shirt in the direction of the bedroom chair, too tired to care whether it made it to its destination. The gesture made her wince, and she turned to examine her reflection in the mirror, pulling her tangled hair to one side and sliding her bra strap down to lightly press against a bruise on her right shoulder. It looked worse than it felt, but she knew that probably wouldn't hold true for long.

“At least you weren’t stabbed, because, uh, hello, I am bleeding.” Flynn's voice cut through the silence, and she turned and saw him standing in the doorway of their bedroom, gesturing to the already bandaged cut on his forearm.

Eve swore she could hear exclamations points during his declaration and suppressed the need to grin at his theatrics as she watched him cross over the threshold and into the room, sitting at the end of their bed. He had a light sunburn across his nose and cheeks and bits of ashe still coloring his hair. He was kinda adorable.

She pulled her bra strap back up and went to him.

"It was only a nick," she teased, sitting down beside him. "And, hey, looks like you've already been patched up."

"A nick that almost required stitches and a nick that very much hurt and very much bled." He paused for dramatic effect. "A lot," he finished with a nod of his head and a pout across his lips.

Eve picked at the tape and lifted up the white gauze to take a peek, just in case. Nothing remarkable. Nothing that time wouldn't heal. "You've had worse." She smoothed the tape back into place and kissed his arm right beside the bandage, then reached up and ran her index finger down the slope of his nose. "Librarian, I think you'll live."

"I don't know. I-don't-know." Flynn tapped his own index finger against his chin, his eyes holding a hint of mischief and tenderness. "I feel like I may need some cuddly time to properly commence the healing process."

She let herself smile this time, and gestured to the colors blooming on her skin. "Tit for tat, then, huh?"

His eyes softened and he kissed her shoulder so gently it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Absolutely."


End file.
